Authorities and Assignments
by AngelicDays
Summary: With Gauron and Amalgram and all the other bad guys gone, it's peaceful times...or is it? When Tessa makes her return to Jindai HS, what will happen? A love triangle forms perhaps? KanamexSousukexTessa. Rated T for precaution. Yes, I know the summary sux.
1. Two Schools of Thought

**Authorities and Assignments**

**A/N****: Okey Doke, this is my first fanfic EVER, so, rest-assured, it will be quite bad (to say the least), but for those of you that ignored me and read anyways, just remember, you were warned. All reviews will be greatly appreciated. Well, enjoy ... I mean, enjoy the suffering.**

**Chapter One – Two Schools of thought**

_Tuatha de Danaan – ####_

"Urzu-2, Urzu-6, Urzu-7, are you in position?"

"Affirmative, in position and awaiting your signal, captain" Kurz and Mao respond.

"Um, not to disobey your orders ma'am, but how is playing this _Dance Dance Revolution _style game using our AS's going to contribute to our training?" Sousuke questioned tentatively.

"Hehe, well, I saw it on some anime...Evanbelion? Eganvelion? Something like that. Anyways, they fight with giant robots too, and they trained like this, and it seemed to work for them."

"Captain, I fail to see the need for such an exercise."

"C'mon Sousuke, lighten up will ya?" Kurz decided to interject over the AS intercom system. Mao followed suit.

"Yeah, it's not every day we get to use these multi-billion dollar Arm Slaves to dance."

"I dunno..." Sousuke mumbled. Tessa was beginning to get upset.

"Are you disobeying my DIRECT order?" She pouted over the com-system.

"NO, nono, no ma'am. Dancing it is."

"YAY, okay. On my go. 3....2....1....GO!"

And they were off. The same music that was played in the episode of Evangelion that Tessa saw was being played. They were doing extremely well, even Sousuke, who actually began to do the worm, even though it was their first try. Tessa stood up and began waving her arms like a conductor, her eyes closed, absorbed in the moment. She continued like this for a while before something interrupted her. A noise, gradually increasing in volume...a buzzing noise.

"Hmm, what is that...? It sounds almost like a...like a..."

_Tuatha de Danaan - 0600_

Suddenly her eyes open. She was no longer in the command room watching AS's dance, she was in her living quarters (aka her bedroom).

"...alarm clock..." she said disappointedly. "That's the third weird dream I've had this week. On Tuesday, I dreamt Commander Mardukas could click his fingers and make fires and bossed around a short Sousuke who kept yelling at everyone like a spaz who called him short. Yesterday, I dreamt Kaname and I were superheros. Kaname could make her hair grow two times faster than normal people, and I could put my entire fist in my mouth while singing the alphabet. NOW, today, I dream about dancing AS's....I really need a break..."

_Kaname's Apartment – 0700_

"WAA, it's Morning...WAA, get up Kaname, if you don't you'll be late...WAA"

Her penguin/chicken/duck alarm clock never failed to drag her out of even the deepest of slumbers. A groan could be heard from the blue haired Whispered as she rolled onto her stomach and in one smooth (but surprisingly ungraceful) motion, hit the penguin square on its Mohawk, which was also the Snooze button. She spent the next few minutes thinking to herself.

"_This past year has been pretty chaotic. Sousuke arrived at our class about a year ago and it all went downhill from there. First the plane hijacking thing, then the all out battle with that Gauron dude, then the whole situation with Amalgam. Not to mention Sousuke blowing up the school a gazillion times and getting himself into trouble in the most civilised situations. I mean, how many times do I have to drill into his head that guns, grenades and bombs are NOT the solution to everything, and NOT everyone around him is trying to assassinate or kidnap me. I mean, c'mon, even the most crazed, brainwashed military soldier could live relatively normally as a civilian. God, it just infuriates me so much sometimes how he just can't get a grip on normal life. IT PISSES ME OFF! ... and yet, I find myself, over the past year, becoming closer to him. He started off as some military nut to a military nut who protected and saved me and my whole class, then an acquaintance, a friend, a best friend, and now, I could safely call him my closest friend. And yet, over the past few weeks, it seems that isn't enough. When I see him, in class, on the street, in his home, I no longer feel content...satisfied. No. I want more..."_

Deciding to break her silence for the past few minutes, she whispers to herself.

"Sousuke..."

And with that, she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower, marking the start of her daily morning routine.

_Tuatha de Danaan – 0700_

Tessa trudged her way to her command station on the Tuatha de Danaan. Slowly and lazily, almost sloth like, she hauled herself into her Captain's chair. Looking at the giant computer screen in front of her, she scanned for any new developments or threats. As she did, her vision began to blur, ever so slowly, before she fall into a nice micro-sleep, before awakening suddenly to continue her scan of the screen. This occurred for the fourth time before Commander Mardukas decided to very purposely clear his throat. Tessa awoke with a fright.

"I'M UP. RUSSIA IS POSING NO THREAT AT THE CURRENT TIME. SECTOR 13-B OF THE SHIP IS RUNNING SMOOTHLY. ALL Rk-92 SAVAGES ARE IN WORKING ORDER."

"Ma'am, although it is good to know that Russia is posing no threat at this time, it was quite unnecessary to announce that Sector 13-B of the ship, the first floor bathroom, is running smoothly. And, also, just so you know ma'am, Mithril has never carried the Rk-92 Savage model AS."

"Oh, right....ehehe, sorry..."

"Ma'am, I think you should take a break."

"Commander, don't be ridiculous. I'm needed at the ship. We have work to do."

"With all due respect Ma'am, we have no threats to monitor at the moment, and we haven't had one since we eliminated Gauron and Amalgam months ago. To be brutally honest, there is actually no work to do at all, except carry out routine checks and maintenance on the ship and monitor our satellite feeds for any possible threats. Neither task actually require you to supervise. You should take a break, you deserve it ma'am. You can go away for as long as you like until we require you back."

"Well....if you put it that way...I'LL DO IT. I can stay with Sergeant Sagara again!!!"

"Er, ma'am, I don't know if-"

"I'll go pack right away!"

And with that, she skipped off, humming a happy tune, a giant grin on her face. She was already excited, being able to stay with Sousuke, and go to school, talk to people her own age about things other than terrorist threats and military business. She could act like a civilian.

"_I can finally let loose and_ _act my age. Plus, I get to stay with Sousuke. He's probably my best and only real friend I have. All the people in the command centre are old and are only concerned with work. Kurz and Mao seem more like work colleagues that real friends. Sousuke's always been the only one I could talk with, indentify with. I guess Kaname's my friend too, but I hardly ever see her, and when I have, she's usually my assignment, the person I have to protect, not my friend. I've known Sousuke for ages, and although he's not all that normal for a boy his age, it's not his fault. He was born and raised to be a soldier, and nothing else. Sometimes I think about it, and I feel sorry for him. He's always been there for me, even made me look good as Captain with his immeasurable skill on the field. I treasure my friendship with him, and I always will, but I can't do anything for him. Sometimes, the thought crosses my mind, that he was born not a child, but an adult..."_

This thought saddened her, but the thought of going on holiday, staying with her best and closest friend, gave her the motivation to move faster.

Sousuke's Apartment – 0730

Sousuke was just leaving his apartment for school. Kaname was waiting outside his door, as she did every morning ever since all the madness ended a few months ago.

"C'mon Sousuke, we're going to be late."

"Just let me lock the..." A chill ran down his back.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I don't know. I just got this feeling something bad is going to happen..."


	2. Deja Vu! It's the Captain's Arrival

**Authorities and Assignments**

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter two. Thanks to those of you that left reviews. I was just thinking, I haven't watch/read/had any contact with FMP for like a year. I've only watched about 20 seconds worth since I started this fic to find out what Kaname's alarm clocked yelled out, so yeah, so if the details about the series might be inaccurate. Feel free to correct any of my mistakes. Also, I'll try my best to keep the characters in, well, character, though, I will have to try and incorporate lots of fluff into the story, since I'm writing this as a challenge and that's one of the condition. Still, I will do my best to keep the story in check.**

**Chapter Two – Déjà Vu! It's the Captain's Arrival**

After all the appropriate paperwork was processed, Tessa was on her way to Tokyo to begin her well-deserved vacation. Best of all (in her eyes anyways) she would get to spend it living with Sousuke. After a long flight from the TDD-1 to Tokyo, Tessa and Commander Mardukas were in an official Mithril car (A/N: don't ask how it differs from a normal car, lol) being chauffeured to Sousuke's apartment complex.

_Official Mithril Car – 0915_

Tessa was quietly sitting in the back seat of the car, her right arm leaning on the half open window, her left resting on her lap. She was serenely staring out the window, the breeze coming through the window, lightly caressing her face, blowing her hair back ever so lightly. Commander Mardukas, on the other hand, was seated up in the front, stiff as a board, sweat running down his face and neck, beginning to soak into his shirt. His hands were restlessly fidgeting with each other. He slowly turned to look at his captain.

"Ma'am, are you sure it's such a good idea for you to be staying in the same apartment with Sergeant Sagara? I mean, he still hasn't adapted to civilian life, and his apartment is riddled with firearms, explosives and hidden booby traps. The last time I was there to check up on his progress, I slept on a mattress filled with plaster bomb and I coughed once in the shower and he came charging in with a Desert Eagle pointed at my head. Mithril doesn't even distribute Desert Eagle's, so God knows where he got it from."

"Oh, don't be so negative, commander. Of course it's a good idea. I mean, think about it, who better to protect me from danger that Sergeant Sagara, right? Plus, remember the last time I stayed there? Nothing happened."

"I still object to this..." the Commander said hesitantly before turning back around. Tessa returned to gazing out the window. The car remained silent for the next few minutes. Commander Mardukas had dozed off in the front seat, looking quite peaceful, with a drop of saliva hanging from the side of his mouth. What was being played out in his mind, however, was far from relaxing for him. Images began flashing in his mind.

_Tessa was sitting there, on the couch, watching television in an oversized T-shirt and short shorts. She was beginning to fall asleep, so she got up off the couch, rubbed her eyes and switched off the television with the remote control. Suddenly she was shoved back onto the couch. A silhouetted figure appeared over, no doubt Sousuke, wearing a pair of oven mitts, holding a pair of tongs in one hand, and a spatula in the other. He began to lean down over her. There was a scream._

Commander Mardukas began to squirm in his seat, obviously affected by the vision he had just had, letting out a startled moan, but still deep asleep. Luckily, neither the driver or Tessa noticed.

_Tessa was now in the shower, steam filling the entire bathroom, fogging up all the windows and mirrors. Only the blurred, translucent sliding door kept her from view. She was happily humming to herself. Suddenly, the door explodes, and in walks a Bonta-kun, armed with a pair of fluffy handcuffs, and, funnily enough, a spatula again. He opened the shower screen. A shocked Tessa let out a shrill scream._

"_Sousuke, what are you...AHHHHHHHHHH..."_

Commander Mardukas suddenly shot out of his sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Both Tessa and the driver were now looking at him with bewilderment. The commander suddenly realised what he had just done and began to turn a nice shade of pink, before slumping down in his seat, before noticing that the car was no longer moving. The driver decided to break the silence.

"Um, well, here we are, Sousuke's apartment block."

The three of them proceeded to exit the vehicle and unload Tessa's luggage from the boot and carry it up to Sousuke's apartment. Tessa had already had a key since she needed access in case something went wrong during Operation "Protect Kaname". She unlocked the door and slowly walked in. She produced a soft but defined 'hello' to check if anyone was there. No one was. She continued to walk into the apartment while beginning to speak.

"Hmm, it's 1400...Guess he's still at school. Oh, this'll be so fun. I'll get to go back to school." She did a little twirl on the spot as she said this, but stumbled towards the end of it. A blush creeping onto her face due to her embarrassment, she continued to wander around the apartment. Commander Mardukas decided to speak up as the driver left to wait in the car till the Commander was ready to leave.

"Ma'am, are you sure you want to attend school. I mean, this is your vacation." He put a little extra emphasis on the last word.

"Of course I do, I'll get to see all the friends I made last time again. Plus, I'll get to spend more time with Sousuke this way. I'll get bored sitting in his apartment all day while he's off having fun at school."

"Well, if you think that's best ma'am. I'll leave you to unpacking then. I'll head back to the TTD now, so if there's anything else..."

"I think I'll be okay Commander."

"Okay, then. Well, have fun ma'am." And with that, the Commander left. Tessa carried on with unpacking her things before deciding to go have a shower.

_Streets of Tokyo – 1530_

School had ended for the day, and Kaname and Sousuke were on their way home. They walked together, just like they did every day, not only because they lived in the buildings across from each other, but also they enjoyed each other's company. Of course, Sousuke also felt the need to protect her, even though his assignment had ended months ago. He was still in Tokyo mainly because everyone thought it was a good idea for him to live as a civilian for a while. They had been idly chatting up until a minute ago, when Kaname had gone silent. Sousuke decided to question her.

"Kaname, is something the matter?"

"No, nothings the mat-"

"If this about last week when I went through your underwear draw, I swear I smelt almonds coming from that draw. There could've have been cyanide in there!"

"No no, it's not that, I already forgave you for that. Not like you've never handled my underwear anyways. Though, you got that sample for Almond fragrant detergent as well, didn't it ever cross your mind that I might've used it?"

"You can never be too careful, Kaname. When I was in Afghanistan, I once foiled a plot where a man used a pencil, a sock and an artichoke to-"

"Okay okay, I don't need to hear anymore of your MacGyver* stories."

"Okay, so why are you so quiet?"

"Well...Let me ask you this. Have you ever felt..."

"Yes?"

"Err, don't worry. Tell you what, why don't I make dinner for you tonight. I haven't done that for ages. Plus, you need a good home cooked meal. Probably better than that powdered stuff you have stocked up at your place." Suddenly her sullen look transformed into a giant smile.

"Err, okay, if that's what you want. However, I must tell you that the powdered good I have contain all the required nutritional-" He stopped halfway, noticing her glare, which he had learned as a sign to stop going on about what he was going on about. They began talking about random things again while they walked the rest of the way to Sousuke's apartment. A few minutes later, they were there.

"No, Sousuke, when Ms Kagurazaka was talking about an IUD during Health class, she was not talking about an Interlocking Uranium Detector."

"Oh...That makes sense. I was wondering why anyone would be looking for uranium in-"

"O.....Kay, Sousuke, why don't you stop there and open the door."

Sousuke just did as he was told, still pondering all this IUD business. He unlocked his door and opened it. Just as he did, Tessa, dripping wet and only covered up by a light peach towel which ended barely halfway down here thigh, walk out of the bathroom and right into the hallway in which Sousuke and Kaname were staring into.

"Oh, hi Sousuke, Kaname."

The two in the doorway were still staring in shock, though, Kaname's hands were beginning to clench together into fists as her head began to drop, hiding the murderous glare beginning to form on her face. Tessa, suddenly realising what she looked like, jumped back into the bathroom.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing. I'll get dressed and be out in a second to explain."

Sousuke, remembering that this had happened before, knew he was going to have to explain to Kaname that he didn't know she was here. He quickly turned around and faced a stiff Kaname. He head was facing downwards, her fringe covering the murderous look in her eyes. He could see her mouth, slowly extending into a dangerous smile. He right arm was slowly readying to unleash a ferocious punch.

"SOU-SU-KE..."

"Kaname, I swear, I didn't know."

She didn't care...

**A/N:**

***Okay, if you don't know who MacGyver is, he's a character from an American TV show. He was known for being able to make bombs or any other survival items needed to escape the bad guys from anything, namely duck tape and any other random items around him. Also, if you don't know what an IUD actually is, then look it up, I don't really want to explain. Though, if you never learnt at school during PDHPE, chances are you're too young to want to know.**

**This chapter seems to have not much relevance to anything, though, I'm not sure. I just haven't had any ideas really hit me. Probably why it took so long to write this chapter. I get the feeling the story is moving a bit slowly. Oh well, I'll see what I can come up with next.**


End file.
